


Sortir Indemne

by Magnolia_and_Macadamias



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Death, I don't know what to put in the tags, Paris - Freeform, Poor Adrien, Protective Chat Noir, Rip Chat Noir, heartbroken ladybug, sad I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia_and_Macadamias/pseuds/Magnolia_and_Macadamias
Summary: They never got hurt.Never got harmed.Until they did.





	Sortir Indemne

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Miraculous, duh.

Paris; Noun [par-is;for 2 also French pa-ree];

A city in and the capital of France and capital of Ville-de-Paris-Department, in the N part, on the Seine.

 

 

Paris. The City of Love. The city with two saviours.

Ladybug and Chat Noir.

The city belonged to the hero and heroine, and seldom was it that anyone (save for akuma victims) try argue against that.

It was never his city, not her city, but it was their city.

It belonged to them. They had earned it after all. Fighting off akumas, risking lives, identities, and sanity, all to protect the beautiful metropolis.

Their city.

They fought together, in perfect time.

The battlefield was a dance floor.

Waltzing, flitting around enemies and each other, alike.

They never got hurt.

Never got harmed.

Until they did.

They were dancing, but he missed a step. Everything was wrong. Nothing was sound, nothing was right, nothing was how it should have been.

You can't always come out unscathed.

The battle was difficult. It was bound to be, but the aftermath was worse. 

Chat Noir was no longer black. 

When he turned red, the sky turned dark. His blood, shinier than her suit, spilt upon the uneven grey of the asphalt, changed Paris.

Changed their city.

For, now, It was no longer their city. It was never his, now it was hers, but it used to be theirs.

Fin


End file.
